Her Only Hope
by KTAngel24
Summary: Chapter 12...heres the end!..thanks to those who are still reading!
1. Chapter 1

Landon Carter was very nervous as he waited for Jamie to come into the church. He knew that he wanted to marry her, but he still couldn't believe it was actually going to come true. He only hoped that God could give them more time together. His thoughts were interrupted as Jamie came into the church. The doors opened and everyone stood up, all eyes on Jamie. She took a deep breath and walked up the aisle with her father. Slowly, she walked to the altar to meet Landon. She let go of her father's arm. Giving her bouquet to her bridesmaid, she held Landon's soft hands in hers. Her father began the ceremony, reading Jamie's favorite passage from the Bible. She remembered when she was sick and Landon read it to her from her mother's book. After the passage, it was time for the vows. Landon was first. "I, Landon Carter, take thee Jamie Sullivan, to be my lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health until death do us part," he repeated after Reverend Sullivan. Then Jamie repeated the speech to Landon. Jamie turned to her bridesmaid and got the ring from her. After Landon slipped her ring on her finger, she slipped it on his. They held hands with each other, now with their rings on as a symbol of their love. The ceremony was over, and they kissed. Landon wished there were not so many people there so that he could really kiss Jamie, but there was plenty of time for that. After the kiss, they held hands, and Jamie got her flowers back from the bridesmaid. All their friends and family clapped as they walked down the aisle as husband and wife.  
  
Outside of the church, Landon and Jamie kissed as they got into the limo on the way to the reception. Landon held Jamie close to her, so happy that she was with him and he could be with her forever. The limo got to the reception. Landon checked his watch. It was 4:30. "We have to leave by 5:30 ok?" he said to Jamie. "Why are we leaving at 5:30?" she asked. "Because we have a flight to catch," he answered, smiling. "Where are we going?" she asked. "I'm not going to tell you, it's a surprise. You'll just have to wait," he said playfully. Jamie smiled. Landon helped her out of the car and they walked into the large room. All the guests clapped and cheered as they walked into the room. Congratulations came from everywhere as they walked through the room, greeting people. It was time for the first dance of the bride and groom. Everyone gathered around the dance floor as they watched Jamie and Landon dance together. Landon held Jamie tightly. He whispered to her, "I love you." "I love you too, this is the happiest day of my life Landon," she said softly. The song ended and they walked around, greeting some friends and taking pictures and cutting the cake. After they cut the cake, Jamie and Landon sat down for a while together. Landon looked at his watch. "5:15, we should probably go sweetie," he said, "that way we have time to say goodbye to people before we leave." "Okay, she said." Jamie clutched Landon's hand as they walked around, saying goodbye to people. She always made sure that she had the comfort of his hand in hers. Now that she had it, she never wanted to let it go. 


	2. Chapter 2

Landon helped Jamie out of the car. Taking their bags in one hand, he cradled her soft hand in his. They waited in line at the counter and checked their bags. Then they went through security and walked to their gate. Since the flight was not going to leave for a while, they decided to get some food while they waited.  
  
Sitting down with their food, they talked between bites. After they finished, Landon got up and threw the trash away, then came back to Jamie's side. He didn't want to miss a second with her. Realizing that they were still in their wedding clothes, they went to the bathroom the change to something more casual. Soon after they came back, the flight attendant announced that it was time to board the plane. Landon and Jamie got up and boarded. Since they had checked their bags at the check-in, they didn't have any bags to carry on with them.  
  
Jamie took Landon's hand in hers as they walked onto the plane. They quickly found their seats and sat down together. The flight was going to be a long one, but now they had all the time in the world together, so it didn't matter. "So are you going to tell me where we're going?" she asked. "Nope," said Landon, smiling. He had a surprise for her. The flight attendant came on the speaker. "Welcome to Flight 237, non-stop service to Hawaii. For a personal request, Congratulations to Jamie and Landon on your wedding." Jamie smiled. "I love Hawaii!!" she said. "I know, that's why we're going there," said Landon. "You're the best, thank you so much Landon," said Jamie. "You're welcome, anything for you," he replied.  
  
They spent most of the flight talking and laughing and kissing. Then Jamie fell asleep on Landon's shoulder, which he liked. He sat there and watched her sleep. He got a blanket from a flight attendant and covered her up with it. She slept on his shoulder for the rest of the flight. When it was time to land, he gently nudged her to wake her up. "It's almost time to land," he said to her. She sat up in her seat and rubbed her eyes. She folded the blanket and set it under the seat. They held hands tightly as the plane descended to the ground; it was Jamie's least favorite part of flying.  
  
The plane landed and pulled into the gate. They stood up and stretched; tired after the long flight. They held hands as they walked off of the plane. They went to the baggage claim to get their bags. Luckily, they didn't have to wait long for them. Outside, the weather was nice. The time zone was different, which didn't occur to them until Landon looked down at his watch to see what time it was. Landon got a cab and they got in. The drive to the hotel was short. They were on the big island of Hawaii, so they didn't have to take a ferry, which made Landon glad. He knew that Jamie was tired and he wanted to make her as comfortable as possible.  
  
The car pulled to the curb at the hotel. Jamie thought it was very nice. They got out of the car and went inside to check in. Landon hoped it wouldn't take too long, he knew Jamie was tired, and they wanted to sleep. But it was also their wedding night, and he didn't know if Jamie was thinking the same thing he was. After all the checking in was done, they got into the elevator and went upstairs to their room.  
  
Opening the door to their room, Jamie gasped. It was beautiful. The room was very large, and it was bright because of the big windows and the open curtains. The bed was very large and comfy, and there was a small TV on the dresser. The bathroom was nice too.  
  
Jamie put their bags on the bed and unpacked their clothes, folding them and laying them neatly in the drawers. After she unpacked the clothes and the suitcases were empty, she set them in the closet.  
  
Landon sat down on the foot of the bed, waiting for Jamie to come over to him. He could see that Jamie was nervous and he was too. But he wanted to be with her. The look he saw in Jamie's eyes made him unsure. "Jamie, do you want to do this?" She seemed a little unsure about her answer, but she nodded. She came closer to the bed and put her arms around his waist. He unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it on the floor. Bringing her closer to him, he unbuttoned her dress and slipped it down. Lying down on the bed, he brought her on top of him. She unbuttoned his pants and slipped them down over the edge of the bed. Landon was gentle and tender, making sure that Jamie was always okay with what he was doing. Landon looked at her. She looked even more beautiful, the pale moonlight shining on her skin. He never realized that he could love he as much as he did. He couldn't believe that they were together. They fell asleep in each others arms, happy as could be. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Jamie opened her eyes. She saw Landon was still asleep on her. She looked at him, watching him sleep and listening to him breathe. She lay there for a while, just looking at him. He rolled over, and opened his eyes. He saw her looking at him. "Good morning," he said to her, smiling and kissing her. "Good morning," she said sweetly. "Where do you want to go today?" Landon asked. "Anywhere," said Jamie. "What do you want to do?" he asked. "Anything," she answered. "Well I'm hungry, so how about some breakfast?" he asked. "Sounds good to me," said Jamie. Landon got up out of bed. Slipping his boxers on, he walked across the room and got his clothes out of the dresser. He got something out of the drawer for Jamie. Holding it up to her, she grinned. He threw the clothes on the bed for her. She stood up and put her clothes on, then went in the bathroom to wash her face. Landon sat on the bed and put his sneakers on, tying the laces. Landon grabbed his wallet and shoved it in his pocket. Taking her hand, they walked out of the room and got in the elevator to go eat.  
  
Downstairs, it smelled very good. Eggs and bacon, coffee and sausages. They went through the buffet line and sat down with their breakfast. "So, what do you want to do today?" asked Landon. "I want to go to the beach maybe, or to a spa, or maybe scuba diving, I don't know." "The beach sounds good," said Landon. "Anywhere else?" asked Landon. "I don't know, let's just see how the day goes okay?" asked Jamie. "That sounds good," answered Landon. Finishing their breakfast, they went back upstairs to change their clothes.  
  
They stayed upstairs for a while, since it was not too late in the morning. They cuddled and kissed and just spent time enjoying each other's company. It was about lunch time when they went downstairs. They quickly got a bite to eat. Since the beach was far from the hotel, so they decided to stay at the pool at the hotel, since it was outside and very nice.  
  
The day was hot, but very nice for swimming and sun tanning. Jamie and Landon played together in the pool, splashing each other and being silly. Being in the sun made Jamie very tired, and after several hours in the hot sun, she wanted to go back upstairs and take a nap. So they went back to the hotel room and Jamie slept until dinner. Landon woke up while Jamie was still sleeping. He wanted to do something extra special for her, and he wondered what he could do for her that she would love.  
  
Jamie woke up, seeing Landon sitting on the bed next to her. She rolled over and kissed his lips. She sat up in the bed, moving next to him. "Are you hungry?" he asked. She yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah I am, are you?" "Yeah why don't you go change and we'll go eat," he said. "Okay." Jamie threw back the covers and got out of bed. She got a cute dress out of the drawer and went into the bathroom to change and brush her hair. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie came out dressed and looking very pretty. "You look really nice," said Landon. "Thanks," said Jamie, smiling. They walked downstairs and went outside to get a cab to go to dinner.  
  
In the cab, Landon and Jamie were both quiet. Luckily, the man at the desk in the hotel said the ride to the restaurant they were going too was not too far from the hotel, and he gave them directions.  
  
Landon paid the driver for the cab and helped Jamie out. Taking her hand, they walked inside, and the hostess showed them to their table. The waiter handed them menus, and they ordered their drinks. "Sweet tea please," said Jamie. "Make that two sweet teas, please," said Landon. "Right away," said the waiter. Looking up from his menu, Landon looked at Jamie. She saw him looking at her and looked up. "What?" she asked. She could tell from the way he was being so quiet that he had something to tell her. Before he could answer, the waiter was back with their tea. "Are you ready to order?" he asked. "Yes," said Landon, looking at Jamie. They ordered their food and the waiter left after placing bread and butter in the center of the table.  
  
"What is it Landon? I know that you have something to tell me," said Jamie, a little more firm than usual. "I have something to tell you," he said. Jamie smiled. "I have something to tell you too." "You go first," said Jamie. "Okay," said Landon, sipping his tea and getting a slice of bread from the basket. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out of it, setting it on the table. It was a small, gold key. "What's that for?" asked Jamie, looking at the key. "It's a key to our new house back home," said Landon. Jamie was ecstatic. 'I can't believe it! Our own house!" she exclaimed, "I can't wait to see it!" she said. Her expression of excitement soon turned to sadness as Landon put the key back in his pocket and said, "What were you going to tell me?" Jamie took a deep breath. "The cancer has spread, and I need a new kidney," said Jamie softly. Landon took a breath as he heard the news. "Okay, we'll get you one, we'll do whatever." he said, but Jamie cut him off. "You don't understand, Landon, the waiting list is 2 years long, and I can't wait that long." Landon was about to cry. How could it be that yesterday they were so happy, and now she was telling him that she needed a new kidney? But he knew that something like this was going to happen sooner or later.  
  
Landon took another sip of his tea. He saw the waiter coming, and waited until he set their food down before he continued. "Then I'll give you one of mine," said Landon. Jamie looked at him, bewildered. "No Landon, I can't let you do that," she said. "Yes. I love and I want to be with you and I am going to do whatever I have to do to get you better," he said. "I'll call the airport and we can leave tomorrow. Then we'll go to the hospital and sign up so that we can do it as soon as possible," he said. Jamie had to agree, although she was having a lot of fun in Hawaii.  
  
Jamie didn't want to talk about the transplant anymore, so she changed the subject quickly. But all through the rest of dinner, she kept thinking about it and what would happen. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Landon got up early and packed their suitcases, and let Jamie sleep. She rolled over and heard him packing, and got up to help him.  
  
Ten hours later, they were on a flight back home to North Carolina. The mood this time was different than the mood they had on the way there. Jamie felt a little guilty about bringing it up so soon, but she knew that she couldn't hide it from Landon. Jamie fell asleep again on the flight, and when the plane was about to land, Landon gently woke her up.  
  
They got their bags and since they hadn't parked their car at the airport, flagged a cab to take them to their new house. It seemed a long way from the airport. Jamie could tell that Landon was worried about her, because he seemed to be watching her more carefully than he usually did. Jamie spoke, "Landon, I'm sorry that I told you when I did, but I didn't want to keep it from you, and I didn't want you to worry," she said. "It's okay, I understand," said Landon, squeezing Jamie's hand. "Don't worry," he continued, "everything's going to be fine. I promise."  
  
Later that day after they had unpacked their bags, they went to the doctor to make sure that Landon could donate his kidney to Jamie. The doctor said the procedure could be performed early the next morning. Jamie was very nervous about the surgery, and Landon was worried about Jamie.  
  
The next morning, Landon woke up Jamie up, and they drove to the hospital for the surgery. They went to the desk to check in with the receptionist. They went to change out of their clothes and into gowns.  
  
They were both wheeled into the operating room on separate beds, and given medication for the surgery. The doctor went in and took out Landon's kidney. They cleaned it and prepared it for putting it into Jamie. Since Landon's part was finished, he was sewn up and wheeled to the recovery room, where he would be waiting for Jamie to come out of her surgery.  
  
Three hours later, Landon woke up in his bed. It was a pretty day outside. When they left the house, it was still dark outside. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked over towards the door and saw Jamie being wheeled into the room, but she was still asleep. He sat in his bed, flipping channels on the TV and waiting for Jamie to wake up.  
  
About two hours later, Landon looked over and Jamie waking up. She looked over and saw him sitting in the bed next to her. "How do you feel sweetie?" he asked. "Tired, but ok. You?" she replied. "I'm okay, just a little tired too," he said. They both fell asleep in their beds, glad that they could go home in a day, and that the surgery had gone well. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Landon woke up in his hospital bed and saw that Jamie was still sleeping. He was glad that the surgery had gone well, and that they could go home. Landon's mom and dad and Jamie's dad were coming to visit them and to take them home.  
  
A knock at the door woke Jamie up. It was Jamie's dad, followed by Landon's mom and dad. "Hi," they all said. Jamie's dad came over and gave her a kiss, and a small basket of flowers. "How are you feeling?" they asked. "Okay," said Jamie, "I'm ready to go home." "Let's go then," said Landon's father cheerfully. Both Landon's dad and Jamie's dad came and helped her out of the bed and into the wheelchair in the corner of the room. Landon sat in a wheelchair too and followed Jamie and their parents out of the room.  
  
They got into the car and Landon's father drove them to their house. When they got there, they helped them out of the car and got settled on the couch. After they were settled on the couch with blankets and all, the parents stayed to make sure that Landon and Jamie were okay. They decided at dinnertime that they would stay the night, in the guest room, to make sure that everything was okay and to get them anything that they needed, since it was hard for Jamie to get up. Although Landon had trouble getting up, he could move around a little more than Jamie could.  
  
So Landon's mother and father stayed, but Jamie's father went home to work on his sermon. Landon's mother made dinner for them, and then she cleaned up the dishes while Landon helped Jamie get settled into bed, because she was tired. Landon stayed awake in the living room with his mom and dad, but got tired after a while and went to bed. His parents stayed in the guest room after making sure that he didn't need anything, and went to bed.  
  
When Jamie got up the next morning, Landon and his mom and dad were in the kitchen. His mom was making breakfast. Eggs and bacon and toast, Jamie's favorite. Landon made it for her when she didn't feel well or when it was a special occasion. "Good morning," said Landon, seeing Jamie slowly walking into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and ate breakfast with Landon and her mother and father-in-law.  
  
Landon's parents stayed during the day. Jamie was feeling a little better, and was moving around a little more. Landon's mother was nice and made her soup for lunch, and Landon went and they rented her favorite movie, Breakfast at Tiffany's. He brought it home and surprised her, and they all sat down and watched it together. Jamie fell asleep with her head on Landon's lap. He carried her in his arms upstairs to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed. Covering her up with a blanket, he shut the door and crept downstairs.  
  
That night after dinner, Landon's mother and father left. Landon came upstairs to their bedroom and Jamie was still asleep. He lay down on the bed next to her. He lightly stroked her cheek with his fingertip. It tickled her face a little and she opened her eyes and looked at him. He brought her closer and kissed her. He pulled away for a minute and whispered, "You up for it?" She nodded and kissed him. 


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two weeks since the transplant. Although they were both tired, Jamie seemed to be recovering sooner than Jamie had. But the doctor had said that Jamie might recover a little quicker than Landon would. The sun shone into their bedroom dimly through the closed blinds, shining into Landon's eyes. He rolled over in bed, and saw that Jamie was not next to him. He sat up and looked around the room. "Jamie?" he called "Jamie?" There was no answer. He got up from the bed and went downstairs to see if Jamie was down there. "Jamie?" he called, walking down the stairs to the kitchen. He saw Jamie sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. "Good morning," he said, leaning in to kiss her. "Morning," she said. "How are you feeling today?" he asked. "Not so great, my stomach hurts," she said. "Oh I'm sorry," he said, picking up the sports section of the paper. "Landon," she said, stopping for a minute. "I think I might be pregnant." Landon dropped the paper on the table and looked at her. "Well let's make sure before we get all worried," he said. "After breakfast we'll go to the drugstore and get a test, then we can be sure," he said. "Okay," Jamie nodded. Landon sat down at the table next to her and poured a bowl of cereal. He got up from the chair to get a spoon and pour some coffee, then he sat down again.  
  
After breakfast, they got dressed and drove to the drugstore. They walked down the aisles to find what they needed. When they had picked it out, they went to the check out counter and paid for it. Walking out of the store, they drove back home.  
  
Landon took the test out of the bag and through the bag away. Jamie walked upstairs with the test in her hand, Landon following her. Landon waited outside while Jamie took the test. "Landon!" she called to him from inside the bathroom. "Landon, come here!" Landon took a deep breath and opened the door. "Whatever it is, I love you, and it will be fine," he said. He grasped her hand tightly as he could. They looked at the test, waiting for the result. Jamie took her other hand and picked it up. "I love you," she said to him, looking down to read it. It was positive. Jamie smiled. "Can you believe it? We're going to be parents!" Landon said. He put his arms around Jamie and hugged her tightly, kissing her. "There's so much to do!" he said happily. "We have to tell our parents and our friends, and decorate the room, and think of names for the baby, and we have to have a baby shower for you," he said, rambling on. "Landon, let's take one thing at a time," said Jamie calmly. "Let's call our parents and we can go out to dinner," she suggested. "Good idea. You go change and I'll call them. Maybe we can meet them somewhere and we can go look at baby stuff and then have dinner. Oh, they will be so excited," he said.  
  
Landon parked the car in the parking lot of Babies-R-Us. Seeing his parents, he and Jamie got out of the car to meet them. "Why are we here?" asked Landon's mother. Landon had told them to meet there, but he didn't say why. "We are picking out a gift for a friend's baby and we thought you might like to help us pick it out," fibbed Landon. "Okay," said Landon's mother.  
  
Walking through the aisles of the store, Jamie couldn't believe it. She and Landon were going to have a baby. It was almost unreal. "How do you think this would look in our baby's room?" said Landon to his mother. "Good but why would you need that?" asked his mother. "Because we're having a baby," he said. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Really?" asked Landon's mother, looking at Jamie. Jamie nodded. Landon's mother wrapped her arms around Jamie and hugged her, then hugged Landon. "Congratulations," said Landon's father, hugging Jamie and shaking Landon's hand. "Do you know what it is yet?" they asked. "Not yet," said Jamie. "We just found out today," said Landon. "Well Jamie, we will definitely need to have a baby shower for you once you know if it is a boy or girl, and once you know what you want. You should register here," said Landon's mom. "We were planning on it as soon as we go to our first doctor's visit next week," said Landon.  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
Landon and Jamie were in the waiting room at the doctor's office. Jamie tapped her foot nervously as she sat next to Landon. The nurse walked over to her and said, "You may go in now." Landon and Jamie got up and went into the doctor's office. "Good morning," said the doctor, smiling, as Landon and Jamie sat down in front of the desk. "It looks like you are doing much better," said the doctor to Jamie. She smiled, looking at Landon. He squeezed her hand as they sat together. "Well, let's go inside," said the doctor. Landon and Jamie got up and followed the doctor into the room. Jamie lay down on the table, rustling the white paper covering the hard brown table. Landon stood next to the table and held Jamie's hand. They turned their heads and looked at the screen. They were in awe as they looked at their baby on the screen. "This is the head," said the doctor, pointing to the screen. Landon kissed Jamie. "Can you tell us if it is a boy or girl?" asked Landon. "It's a little early yet, but we will be able to know soon," said the doctor. "Here is the first picture of your baby," said the doctor, handing it to Landon. Jamie sat up and they left the doctor's office with the picture of their baby.  
  
Landon and Jamie met Landon's parents at the Jason's Deli near the hospital. "How did everything go?" asked Landon's mom, kissing Landon on the cheek and giving Jamie a hug. "Everything went fine, they will be able to tell us next week if it is a boy or girl," said Jamie as they walked to their table after ordering their food. "Have you decided on any baby names yet?" asked Landon's father. Landon heard their number called and went up to get their good. "Yes actually," said Jamie, waiting for Landon to come back. "If it's a boy, we like Bryan, Andrew, William, Shane, and Christian," said Landon. "Those are very nice names. What if it is a girl?" "If it's a girl," said Jamie, "We like Sarah, Amy, Emily, and Lucy." "Oh I love Emily and Sarah," said Landon's mother. "Sarah is my favorite girl name," said Jamie.  
  
They finished their lunch talking about ideas for the baby's room. They left after eating, happy and smiling about their news of their new baby. 


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie woke up, and rubbing her eyes, she saw Landon was not in the bed with her. He wasn't in the bathroom either. She got out of bed and put on her bathrobe. Walking downstairs, she heard sounds in the kitchen. Turning down the stairs she saw Landon making breakfast. She walked further into the kitchen, and he saw her coming in. "Good morning sweetheart," he said, kissing her as he stirred the eggs. "Good morning. What a nice surprise," said Jamie, opening the fridge. She took the orange juice out of the fridge and getting a glass out of the cupboard, poured herself a glass. She capped the juice and set it back on the shelf in the fridge. As Landon finished the eggs, Jamie set the table with the plates and napkins and silverware. Landon scraped the eggs out of the pan and onto the plates Jamie set on the counter next to him. Jamie sat down at the table and Landon brought the plates of eggs and the ketchup and put them on the table.  
  
They sat at the table and ate their breakfast. "So what would you like to do today?" Landon asked Jamie, sipping his juice. "Oh I don't know, maybe go shopping or something, just to get an idea of how we want the baby's room to look, and we can clean out the space in the room so we can decorate after we go to the doctor next week." "That sounds good to me," said Landon. "I'll clean up the dishes, and you can take a shower, then I'll take mine," said Jamie. "Okay sweetie," said Landon, kissing her on the cheek and heading upstairs.  
  
Landon and Jamie drove to the baby store. They walked up and down the aisles, looking at all the cute baby stuff. "I can't wait until next week, when we can actually come and buy this stuff," said Jamie, smiling. "Yeah, and you have to tell my mom when you want to have your baby shower, so she can call our friends and everything," said Landon. "Have we decided on names yet?" asked Landon. "I guess not, what do you think?" asked Jamie. "Hmm, well." said Landon, thinking. "I like William Andrew Carter for a boy, what do you think?" said Landon. "Oh Landon, that's perfect." "Now what about for a girl?" asked Jamie. "Hmm I like Emily Aurora Carter," said Jamie. "That's really pretty," said Landon.  
  
Landon and Jamie drove home, and spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning out the room while listening to music. They moved boxes and boxes of stuff into the garage. Since they didn't have a bed in the guest room, it was pretty easy to clean out the furniture. All that was in there was a chair, and a table. They hadn't wanted to get furniture for the room yet, and now they were glad that they had waited. 


	10. Chapter 10

THREE WEEKS LATER  
  
Landon walked over to the couch and woke Jamie up. She had fallen asleep on the couch after breakfast because she was tired. "Jamie wake up honey, it's time to go to our doctor's appointment," he said. Jamie sat up and rubbed her eyes. "How are you feeling?" asked Landon. "Okay I guess, I'm tired," she said. "Why don't you go upstairs and change, and then we'll leave," said Landon. Jamie nodded and headed slowly upstairs to change.  
  
When they got to the doctor's office, they were nervous. They sat in the waiting room for a few minutes and waited for the doctor to call them in. Both Landon and Jamie were anxious. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the doctor called them in. They held hands and sat down in the chairs next to the doctor's desk. Jamie put on a gown and got up on the table. Landon stood next to her and held her hand. The doctor examined her as Landon and Jamie watched the screen. "Would you like to know the sex?" asked the doctor. Landon and Jamie looked at each other for a minute and answered "yes." The doctor looked at the screen again to tell them. "That's odd," said the doctor, examining the screen more closely. "Is something wrong?" asked Landon, seeing the worried look on Jamie's face. "Nothing's wrong, except you are going to have twins," said the doctor. Pointing to the screen, he said, "a boy, and a girl." Landon smiled and kissed Jamie.  
  
After leaving the doctors office, Landon called his mom and dad in the car and told them they wanted to meet them for lunch because they had some news. Walking into the restaurant, Landon' s mother spotted him and Jamie sitting at a booth waiting for them. Landon saw them coming in and waved them over to the table. "So what's the news?" asked Landon's mother. Landon looked at Jamie. "Do you want to tell them, or do you want me to?" "You can tell them," said Jamie. "Tell us what?" said Landon's father. "We're going to have twins," he said, smiling. "A boy, and a girl," added Jamie.  
  
Landon's mother and father were ecstatic. "That's so great I can't believe it!" said Landon's mother. "Congratulations," said Landon's father. "We were thinking of going over to the baby store and then decorating the room later this afternoon. Would you like to help us?" asked Jamie. "We would love to," said Landon's mother. "So, have you decided on names for the babies yet?" asked Landon's father. Before Jamie or Landon could answer, the waiter came over to take their order. After the waiter took their orders and their menus, he walked away, and Jamie answered, "The boy is going to be William Andrew Carter, and the girl is Emily Aurora Carter." "Those are beautiful names, said Landon's mother. "Have you decided on a theme for the baby's room, or are you just doing specific colors?" asked Landon's mother. "Well we haven't really talked much about the room, since we just found out," said Landon, "but we thought you might have an idea." "Hmm...I don't know, what do you think?" asked Landon's mother. Just as Jamie was about to bring up an idea, the waiter came with their food. After the waiter had left the table, Jamie said, "How about bunnies?" Landon thought for a minute and replied, "That sounds great, bunnies are so cute." Jamie giggled. "Well I thought of it because that's what I had in my room when I was a baby," she said. "Would you like me to make you a quilt?" asked Landon's mother. "Oh, that would be so nice of you!" said Jamie.  
  
They ate their food and then headed across the way to look at themes, their tentatively decided one being bunnies. As they walked up and down the aisles, they looked at all the cute toys and blankets. "Don't you just want to take them all home?" laughed Landon's mother. After picking out the simple things like bottles, diapers, and burp rags, they headed over to the more fun stuff: furniture. Jamie found a nice white crib. "What do you think of this one Landon?" asked Jamie, pointing to the crib. "Is that what you want?" asked Landon. Jamie nodded, "If you like it." "If that's what you want then that's fine with me. I just want you to be happy, whatever you want," said Landon. Landon and his dad picked up two of the large boxes and put them in the cart. "Why don't we take these to the car and you can look for bedding?" asked Landon. Jamie nodded. Jamie and Landon's mother headed over to look at bedding for the crib. After looking around for a while, Jamie saw exactly what she wanted. It was blue, with two bunnies sitting together. One bunny had a blue ribbon around its neck, and the other, a pink ribbon. "Jamie, I think this would be perfect," said Landon's mom.  
  
Just about that time, Landon and his dad came back and found Jamie looking at bedding. "What do you think of this Landon?" asked Jamie. "It's perfect," said Landon, smiling. 


	11. Chapter 11

On the way home from the store, they went to Lowe's and bought some blue paint for the walls to go with the bunny border. Since they had cleared out the room earlier, now all they had to do was decorate.  
  
Landon and his dad painted the walls blue with the roller, while Jamie washed all of the sheets and blankets to put in the cribs. Landon's mom brought over Landon's rocker, and then helped Jamie put together the cribs and changing table, but they had lots of trouble, so they put it down and decided to have lunch. Jamie took the sheets out of the dryer and took them upstairs while Landon's mom made sandwiches for everyone for lunch.  
  
Jamie came downstairs and sat down with Landon to eat. "You look pale Jamie, are you feeling okay?" he asked. "Umm not really, I'm really tired and my stomach hurts real bad," said Jamie. "Well after you have lunch, you should go and lay down, we can finish the nursery another day." Jamie nodded. She took a few more bites of her ham sandwich, then went upstairs. Landon noticed that she was walking more slowly than usual.  
  
After Jamie went upstairs, Landon's mother whispered, "She doesn't look too good Landon, you should take her to the doctor." Landon nodded, taking a drink from his Coke can. "I'll go see how she is in a little while, and then if she's still feeling bad, I'll call the doctor."  
  
After lunch, Landon's mother cleaned up, while Landon and his dad went back to painting the walls. Since two of them were dry, Landon's mom started to put up the wallpaper. "Wouldn't it be great if by the time Jamie saw it, this was all done?" asked Landon. "I think Jamie would love it, and I bet that we could finish it if we all work together," said Landon's dad.  
  
Two hours later, the walls were done, and Landon started putting the cribs together, while his dad put together the changing table, and his mom sewed the pretty blue drapes for above the two windows in the room. "I'm going to go check on Jamie and make sure she's okay," said Landon. He walked across the hall to his and Jamie's room. Opening the slightly closed door, he tiptoed inside so he wouldn't wake her.  
  
He walked over to her, looking at her lying on the bed. He crept up closer to the side of the bed where she lay asleep. He nuzzled her cheek gently. She stirred a little. Landon backed away a bit. Jamie turned slowly. Opening her eyes, she looked up at Landon. "Hi sweetheart," he whispered, smiling at her. "How are you feeling?" "Okay," Jamie said. She moved over a little bit on the bed and motioned for Landon to sit down next to her. "When is our next doctor's appointment?" she asked, her voice soft. "Tomorrow I think," said Landon. "Why?" he asked. "Just wondering," said Jamie. "Because I'm feeling kind of sick, and that's should have been over last month or the month before," she said. "If you're feeling bad or have a bad feeling about something, then we should go to the doctor today," he said. "If she has a spot open I would like to go," said Jamie. "Okay, let me go call and I'll see," said Landon. "You just stay here and I'll be right back."  
  
Landon went downstairs to call the doctor. "Hi this is Landon Carter, Jamie's husband," he said. "Yes, she's not feeling too well and I was wondering if there was any chance that we could come in and see you today," said Landon. "Okay, three thirty? That would be fine. Thank you very much. Goodbye," said Landon, hanging up the phone.  
  
Landon went back upstairs to tell his parents they would have to leave soon, and to tell Jamie about the appointment. He looked at the clock on the wall going up the stairs. It was two o'clock. "Mom, Dad," he said, "Jamie and I are going to the doctors at three thirty, but you can stay here if you want, we shouldn't be too long." "We'll stay here and finish the nursery if you want us to," said Landon's mom. "Would you? That would mean so much to Jamie if she came home and it was all done. I just know she would love it."  
  
Landon went back into his and Jamie's room, where Jamie was still lying on the bed. "I got us an appointment for three thirty," he said, sitting down on the bed next to her. "Okay," said Jamie. She got up from the bed slowly, and reached for Landon's hands. He helped her up and held her. "Why don't you sit down and I'll get you something to wear, that way you don't have to get up," said Landon. Jamie nodded, sitting back down on the bed. Landon tossed her a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and threw them on the bed.  
  
Jamie got changed and then Landon and Jamie went downstairs and got in the car to leave. Jamie was nervous and very quiet as Landon drove. "Everything okay Jamie?" asked Landon. "I guess," she said. She didn't say much the rest of the drive.  
  
Landon pulled into a parking spot and stopped the car. Turning it off, he got out and helped Jamie out. Jamie took Landon's hand and held it tightly as they walked into the building. They got in the elevator and went to the 21st floor. The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. Landon and Jamie walked down the hall, and Landon opened the heavy door to the office. Jamie was almost shaking as she walked in the door.  
  
They sat down in the waiting room nervously as they waited for the receptionist to call them in. "Don't worry Jamie, everything will be fine," said Landon, holding Jamie's hand tightly. The door opened and the doctor came out. Landon and Jamie stood up and followed her into the office. They sat down in chairs opposite the desk, as they did the last time they had come. "So tell me, what is wrong?" asked the doctor, fumbling with her glasses. Landon looked at Jamie for something to say. "I've just been feeling really tired, and I just have this feeling that something is wrong. And I know that we have an appointment to see you tomorrow, I just didn't want to wait," said Jamie. "Don't worry about it, it's no problem," said the doctor. "Why don't you come inside, and we'll just make sure that everything is okay."  
  
Jamie followed the doctor into the room, and Landon waited outside while Jamie changed. The doctor opened the door, and Landon came inside. Standing close to Jamie, Landon held her hand tightly. The doctor looked at the screen, mumbling words to herself, making Jamie more nervous than she was. "What is it?" said Landon nervously. Seeing the look on Jamie's face, he was afraid of what the doctor might be about to say. "Jamie, one of your babies is in trouble, and we have to induce labor." "What's wrong?" asked Jamie, panicking, looking at Landon and then back at the doctor. "The umbilical cord is wrapped around one of your baby's necks, and we have to take it out." "What about the other baby?" asked Landon. "The other baby is fine, but both of them will have to come out." "But it's too soon, way too soon," said Jamie. "I'm sorry Jamie, but there is no other way," said the doctor. 


	12. Chapter 12

Landon was as nervous or more than Jamie. As the doctor prepared Jamie to go into surgery, Landon stayed with her. "Don't leave me Landon, I'm scared," said Jamie. "Don't worry honey, everything is going to be fine, I promise." Landon stayed with Jamie until she was wheeled past the door. He walked down to the lobby to call his parents and tell them what was going on. They said that they had finished the baby's room, and would come as soon as possible to be with Landon until Jamie got out of surgery. They brought him Wendy's, since he had not eaten since lunch. They sat with him and talked about the babies and how much he loved them even though they weren't even born yet.  
  
Hours later, the doctor came out to talk to Landon and his parents. Landon saw the doctor walking down the hall from surgery and stood up, waiting for news of his wife and babies. The doctor had a blank expression on his face. "How is she?" asked Landon, very worried. "You are now the proud father of two babies," said the doctor. Landon smiled, tears streaming down his face. "How's Jamie?" he asked, wiping his face. "She's fine. They're going to move her into recovery in just a little while and then you can see her and take her to the nursery to see the babies," said the doctor. "Thank you so much," said Landon, shaking his hand.  
  
After another two hours of anxious waiting, Landon could finally go see Jamie. He slightly opened the door to her hospital room, looking in to see if she was asleep. He saw her open the door and turned to look at him. "Hey sweetheart," he said. "Everything's fine," said Landon. "Come sit," said Jamie. Landon sat next to her on the foot of the bed. "Can we see our babies?" asked Jamie. "Yes, want to go see them?" asked Landon. Jamie nodded. "Be right back," he said, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
Landon went out in the hallway and got a wheelchair. He wheeled it back into Jamie's room and put it next to the bed. Landon leaned down next to Jamie's bed. She put her arms around his neck, and he helped her into the wheelchair. He wheeled her out into the hall and they went down the hall to the nursery. Landon stopped the wheelchair in front of the glass where the babies were. "Let's call him Andrew," said Jamie. Landon smiled, looking over at their smaller baby girl, who they decided to call Emily. "Can I hold them?" asked Jamie. Landon nodded. "I'll take you back to your room and bring them to you," said Landon. He wheeled her back into the hall and helped her back into bed. They also found that Landon's parents were waiting in Jamie's room for them. "I'm going to get the babies, I'll be right back," said Landon.  
  
He walked down the hall and into the nursery. Talking to the nurse, he was able to put the babies into little beds and take them back for Jamie's room for her to kiss and hold.  
  
Landon got back to the room with the babies. He gave Emily to Jamie, and he held William, who they had decided to call Andrew. "So who are these beautiful babies?" asked Landon's mom. "This is William Andrew, but we decided to call him Andrew," said Landon. "And this is Emily Aurora," said Jamie, rocking Emily gently. "They are so precious," said Landon's mom.  
  
After oohing and ahhing over the babies for quite some time, Landon gave Andrew to his mom so that he could make sure Jamie and the babies were okay to go home. Landon walked back into the room with a wheelchair for Jamie. He carefully took Emily in his arms, and Landon's dad helped Jamie into the wheelchair. Landon gave Jamie the baby, and Landon took all of their bags.  
  
Landon pulled the car into the driveway of their house. He came around the car and took the Emily from Jamie, giving it to Landon's dad, while Landon's mom held Andrew. Landon helped Jamie out of the car and into the house. "Close your eyes," he said. Jamie giggled a little. Taking her hand, Landon carefully led her upstairs. "Where are you taking me?" asked Jamie. "You'll see," said Landon, followed by Landon's parents carrying the babies. Landon led Jamie up a few more steps to the baby's room.  
  
Landon stood behind Jamie and covered her eyes with his hands. Stepping in front of her a little, he opened the door and led her inside the front. "Okay, open your eyes," said Landon. Jamie opened her eyes and gasped. "Oh my gosh Landon!" she screamed, wrapping her arms around Landon's neck and kissing him. Landon's parents had finished the room earlier that day. Now, the walls were blue, with the pretty bunny border that Jamie picked out. The white cribs and changing table were in the room too, with all the blankets and toys, and even Landon's rocker from when he was a baby. Landon's parents brought the sleeping babies into the room and set them in their cribs.  
  
Later that night, as Jamie and Landon lay in bed together, in the darkness of the room, Jamie softly began to sing the song that Landon always loved:  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again I'm awake in the infinite cold But you sing to me over and over again  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray, to be only yours I pray, to be only yours I know now, you're my only hope  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars Of your galaxy laughing and laughing again When it feels like my dreams are so far Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
  
I give you my destiny I'm giving you all of me I want your symphony Singing in all that I am At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours, I pray to be only yours I know now, you're my only hope  
  
Ohhhhh Hmmmm Ohhhhh 


End file.
